Good girls go bad
by MyPainIsInside
Summary: We all gasped when the girl yanked her arm out of the mans and walked off staged a little wobbly. The first two words that came to my mind was FORCED and ABUSED. The, apparently, Boss dragged the girl back on stage and tapped the mic...
1. Chapter 1

**Well since I have writers block on all my stories and this idea was inspired by my new favorite song, Good girls go bad by Cobra starship, I do not own this song but it's AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a male there fore I cannot be rick riordan. (im not that tall either!) or good girls go bad by... well you know.**

_**Nico Pov**_

So I thought tonight would just be like a usual half blood hunting night. Well there's nothing usual about that. So this time we decided to hit the club with our fake IDs. Well they're trying to convince me that it's for my birthday because I officially turned 15 yesterday! Whoop de fricken doo. So we walked in and the first thing we see is this girl being dragged onto the stage. The others looked away as if it held no interest. But I kept watching her, the man who dragged her up there looked furious and was talking to her. As he walked away I saw her rub her wrists, taking off some of the make up that had been used on them, revealing bruises. My eyes went to the man who was probably responsible and saw him send another man up there along with five, what seemed to be, strippers. They went to stand behind the girl, on pinch her on the arm as if a cue. The girl straightened up and stood with attitude as the man walked on. Good girls go bad instrumental came on. The man sang and the girl began dancing some moves that leave nothing to the imagination. Let alone they were wearing barely anything. The girl looked like she was in a happy daze the moment the music started.

**(A/N bold is girl, plain is boy)**

"_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_good girls go bad_

_I know your type,_

_Your daddy's little girl,_

_Just take one bite_

_Let me shake up your world,_

_'cause just one night couldn't be so wrong,_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy, Till I drove her wild._

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go bad._

_You were hangin' in the corner with your five best friends,_

_You knew that I was trouble but you couldn't resist._

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go,_

_good girls go bad._

_**I know your type,**_

_**Boy, you're dangerous.**_

_**You're that guy I'd be stupid to trust,**_

_**But just one night couldn't be so wrong,**_

_**You make me wanna lose control.**_

_She was so shy,_

_Till I drove her wild._

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go bad._

_**I was hangin' in the corner,**_

_**with my five best friends,**_

_**I heard that you were trouble,**_

_**But I couldn't resist.**_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go _

_good girls go bad,_

_good girls go bad,_

_good girls go bad._

_Oh she got a way with the boys in the place, _

_treat them like they don't stand a chance._

_**And he got a way with the girls in the back**_

_**acting like they're too hot to dance.**_

_Oh she got a way with the boys in the place_

_treat them like they don't stand a chance._

_**And he got a way with the girls in the back**_

_**acting like they're too hot to dance.**_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go,_

_them good girls go bad, yeah_

_**I was hangin in the corner,**_

_**with my five best friends,**_

_**I knew that you were trouble**_

_**but I couldn't resist.**_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go bad,_

_I make them good girls go,_

_good girls go bad_

_good girls go bad_

_good girls go."_

Now if you imagined that like a very sexy skit, well then you know how it went. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and I were sitting there staring at the stage. We all gasped when the girl yanked her arm out of the mans and walked off staged a little wobbly. The first two words that came to my mind was FORCED and ABUSED. The, apparently, Boss dragged the girl back on stage and tapped the mic.

"Hooker auction, we'll start low at twenty five dollars!" Boss man said into the mic.

I looked around horrified at home many people put there hands up. The amount of money went as high as $475. I had about $500 from my dad and I thought maybe I could save her.

"Should I?" I asked Thalia, my hand slowly going for my wallet.

"HADES YES!" Thalia just about screeched in return.

"$500!" I yelled, throwing my hand in the air.

"SOLD!" Boss man said, pushing the girl towards the stage stairs.

The girl approached me cautiously. As she got closer I realized she truly was beautiful and was about my age. I also got a closer look at her clothes. A skimpy, shiny, gold mini skirt, A sliver V-neck belly shirt, and five inch silver heels. She had a small golden jacket, but it wouldn't provide much warmth.

"You look much too young to by a hooker." The girl criticized.

"Tish!" Boss man yelled, then gave her a glare that obviously meant something.

"I mean, So what's your name tee hee." The girl bit her lip and twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

Thalia put an arm around her and led her out into the night, we all followed.

"You're awfully young to be a hooker." Thalia said, concern in her eyes.

"The clubs owner is my step dad, my only living gaurdian left, My mom died in a car crash when I was two. My step dad was lucky enough to be in the safest spot. And my names Isabella not Tish." Ti- Isabella explained, hugging the tiny jacket closer to her.

I looked around and realized nobody but me had thought to bring a jacket. I sighed and gave her my jacket. She looked real grateful as she put it on.

"What happened to your real dad?" I asked.

"He's much too busy to deal with me, He lives on a mountain as a grand ruler of twelve."

"A god perhaps?"

Isabella smiled, "Apollo."

"How come you haven't been claimed?"

"My step dad has gone to all measures to make it look as if I died on my way to the camp I was supposed to go to."

"Apollo thinks you're dead?" Annabeth asked, pity in her eyes.

"Apollo witnessed it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

"_**Apollo thinks you're dead?" Annabeth asked, pity in her eyes.**_

"_**Apollo witnessed it."**_

_**Present:**_

"How?"

"My step dad, with the help of Hecate, made like a clone of me and provoked Apollo to be wait for me on Half Blood hill. When Apollo saw the car crash ad the feeling of life disappear from it he was so crushed he disappeared for a few months."

"But Apollo sees everything from his Sun Chariot, how could he not see you?" Percy asked.

"I'm not allowed outside during the day."

As Annabeth and Percy continued to ask her some what annoying questions, I began to observe her more. Golden hair down to her mid back with Electric blue eyes that had this sort of...Spark. Her face was like a super models, perfect shape, perfectly tanned skin, no acne, her teeth perfectly white. She had her nails and stuff like that done, her eyeshadow was dark purple and she was wearing heavy eyeliner, and something Annabeth called lip stain lip gloss. She had snake bite piercings and her ears double pierced plus her cartridge pierced.

"Why do you have so many piercings?" I ask not caring who or what I interrupted, I mean don't get my wrong, piercings are awesome but it doesn't make much sense.

She smiles, "Because my step dad hates them."

"Well we should get you to camp." Thalia takes a look at her clothes, "Do you have any other clothes?"

"No, he said that I should always be in uniform."

"Oh..."

"Forgot to ask one question, Were you drugged on stage?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup, a special thing Hecate made." Isabella replied.

"Well, come on Isabella time to get you some new clothes." Thalia said, putting her arm around the girls shoulders.

"Call me Izzy, it's shorter and more convenient." Izzy said, before she started wiggling one of her lip rings around.

"Izzy, sounds cool." Thalia says, then steers Izzy towards the car we came in.

"Where are we shopping?"

Thalia's eyes light up, "How's Hot topic sound?"

"Wicked."

Oh no, we got a mini Thalia on our hands now, what else could go wrong? It was kind of an awkward silence on the way to the 24 hour mall. I got bored so I thought I would annoy Percy, so I leaned towards him and started flicking his ear, I did that about ten times before he punched my stomach.

"Knock it off!" Percy yelled after he punched me.

Let's just say I got everyone's attention in the car.

"Nico, What ever happened to the good ten year old boy I knew?" Annabeth asked, keeping her eyes on the road even though she's not driving.

"Annabeth that was five years ago! I'm not a little boy anymore." I replied.

"But you're still as immature."

"Hey! I choose to remain immature, it's what makes me, me."

"Nico, just, just shut up."

"No! La la la la la la la la!" I sang, I was bored!

"WE'RE HERE!" Thalia yelled, pulling into a parking spot.

"Finally!" I jump out of the car before it fully came to a spot. "Yesssss! It was boring as Hades in there."

"Nico! You could've broken a bone doing that!" Percy shouts, hopping out after me then helping Izzy out.

"No actually he couldn't have, trust me." Izzy says, trying to stretch out her skirt.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy for knowing that, everyone including me.

"Long story! Let's just go shop!" Izzy said, smiling.


End file.
